My Rival's Greatest Enemy
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Had this idea in my head for awhile. if you like it cool. if not that's ok. a kaishin couple. shinichi and kaito meet when shinichi ends up with a case involving magicians being killed off and there be 0 evidence. he's kaito's body gaurd. hope you like where this is going:)
1. Chapter 1

Notes=had ideas for this one but don't know how to put it down so I am merely typeing it up as I see it. Shinichi gets a case...a murder case

involving magicians. several magicians have been killed already and there is no evidence at all leading to the killers. Kuroba Kaito is the next

target(how the 2 meet in civilian forms). kaishin couple.

Chapter 1=Kaito's Bodygaurd

Shinichi P.O.V

Megure-keibu gave me the address of the guy who would most likely be the next victim of the killer and said to be his body gaurd. I had a case

involving a killer who went after magicians. I had just taken the antidote and now a killer who left no evidence was going around attacking magicians. They

always died during their shows.

I knocked on Kuroba Kaito's door and a guy who looked a lot like me answered it. "Yes?" he asked. I noted his hands were stained with dyes meaning

he had been working on some magic supplies just a few seconds ago. "Kuroba Kaito I assume." I said.

"Last I checked and I am guessing you're the detective that is on that case...right?" Kaito answered. I nodded. He opened his door. "So what do

you make of it?" I asked.

"Well performance for magicians isn't safe really. Stuff happens." he answered. I knowticed he wasn't exactly overly wordy on the subject. "Alright.

Thanks for the input. Kaito-kun, if you know anything it'll help greatly if you tell me." I said. He smiled.

"Heard you were one of the best detectives. Am happy you ended up working with me...if that means anything." he said. I smiled at this.

-later-

Shinichi P.O.V

"So who do you have? I have this cute guy named Yukiko?" Hattori said. "He's solid and hates talking about shit though." I sighed. "So

does Kaito." I answered. We saw Kaito come in. "Your pal looks a lot like you. Could he be...?" Hattori began.

I knew what he was going to ask and knew the answer. Yes. Kuroba Kaito was Kid but at the moment he was a target and most likely a victim.

"Doesn't matter. The 2 are under our protection and name one time he hasn't made us laugh or cheer at a show?" I said.

"Good point." Hattori said.

Kaito P.O.V

It had been a late night for me and it had been a heist last night. I got a mocha frappe and was joined by Shinichi. "Love the cappichinos here!

Am a huge coffee fan." he said. I smiled. "If you want you can join me. We should be friends and not enemies to one another." I said. He chuckled. "True." he said.

I smiled. Meitantei seemed alright as a normal teenager when he wasn't chaseing me. Although I thought he was alright all the time. I smiled, having loved

Shinichi for quite some time. It felt odd...with him being my body gaurd really.

"So is mocha frappes your favorite?" he asked. I nodded. "Am a huge chocolate fan. Can't really stand bitter coffee but love anything sweet." I answered.

"You know you don't have to use that rediculous poker face on me, Kaito. I already know you're Kid." he said. I sighed.

"I take it you knew right away,huh?" I said with a light smirk. Shinichi nodded with a light smile. "Well than you know I can't tell you everything. My Oaji was killed

the same way and I am not loseing more friends or loved ones. Sorry, Meitantei." I answered.

I got up. "If it means anything, I think you're the best detective that I have met so far though." I said before leaving. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=More Help

Kaito P.O.V

I was at home working on a new riddle for the next heist when a knock came on the next door. I opened it and there stood Shinichi.

"Have to stay with you...due to being your body gaurd!" he said.

I shrugged. "I'm already a murder target to Gin and Vodca due to being shrunken just so you know. Whatever big dark secret you and

your pal are hiding...it's fine. You can tell me and Hattori. We already know about the Black Organization." he said. "and I understand how it

feels to be targeted and have to hide everything."

I sighed and looked at him. Shinichi would be the one I would tell if anything when it came to detectives. Others didn't respect privacy

or get how dangerous some things were. "Alright. I'll tell you." I said.

Shinichi P.O.V

"10 years ago, my Oaji died as you already know. He died right in front of me when I was 8 doing an escape trick but it looked odd...out of

place. He should of been able to get out especially with how good he was." Kaito said. "The cops found nothing. It was listed as a magic trick gone wrong.

Nakamouri-keibu had been the cop that had pulled me out of the place and yes...my dad was murdered by the Black Organization." he said.

I sighed when I remembered that it was listed as an accident and now every other magician that was murdered was also listed that way. "When I first became

Kid, I ran into a guy in Black that called himself Snake. I am guessing he's the one who is killing everyone." Kaito said. "but you won't find anything. No one ever does."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I have a few friends that will help on that. I beleive you know Haibara and I have a highschool teacher who works for the FBI. So don't

worry. Ok." I said.

Kaito was quite and then spoke. "I don't want you to lose your friends." he said. I pulled him into a tight embrace knowing how it felt to lose something. "Don't worry too

much, Kaito. I am sure those 2 will be happy to help you!" I said, smileing. "You've helped us a million times and are practically good friends with us now. So it's ok."

-a few hours later-

Kaito P.O.V

Jodie turned out to be a blond haired ladie who wore a "LINK RULES THE WORLD" T-shirt with the hyrule hero poseing with his sword on the world. She also had a pokemon

wallet, Kingdom Hearts backback and a bunch of other gamer gear that was too much to count. "So you're Kuroba-san. Nice to meet you. I'm Jodie Santimillion." An American.

"You too." I said. "So you speak English." she said. I nodded. "My dad taught me English, French, and German because he said it would be usefull before he died." I said.

Jodie and Shinichi rose an eyebrow at this.

"Kuroba-san, as cool kid told you, I work for the FBI but I am his teacher as an undercover thing. I'll see what I can do for you." she said. "Santimillion-san, with all respect

I don't want to see another person get blown up. I had put all my effort into making sure that doesn't happen. You don't have to help me." I said.

She was quite and then spoke. "You're Kid uniform is the only thing you have left of your dads isn't it?" she said. I nodded. "His Kid everything is the only thing I have left." I answered.

"I know how that feels...losing a parent to them right in front of you. It's why I am an FBI agent and trying to stop them. Don't blame you on trying to do something." Jodie said.

"Now can you trust me and cool kid...a little." she asked. I paused and then nodded. She seemed honest and wasn't strict like my teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Wanting To Be Your Hero

Normal P.O.V

Haibara stopped by earlier. She said what she could do. "Know Snake. He's got a lot of experience with torture and murder but is an idiot."

Haibara replied. "That I remember" Shinichi said, thinking about the Crystal Mother case (in this its the ova). None of the Black Organization members

knew a thing about disguises and it irritated Shinichi that Kaito was the only one that was a good rival and he got stuck with idiots.

"He was also the one who burned down my lab after I left. Most likely under Gin's orders." Haibara responded. Haibara loved being a scientist and hoped

to be a dr some day. "Sounds like something he would do. Snake is deffiantly destructive." Kaito replied.

Haibara looked at the Kuroba family pictures knowing there were none of Kaito now because of what happened. "I have pictures basically of me with the Nakamouris

or of me with Hakuba and Aoko now-a-days." Kaito replied. He saw Shinichi's look. "Nakamouri-keibu lives right next door and has basically raised me since I was a kid since Chikage is never around. If you want to talk to him, he's on the house on the left."

Kaito said.

Shinichi P.O.V

"He usually doesn't care much for me. I was just surprised you knew him that well." I said. "Am childhood friends with his daughter." Kaito

responded. "She's now dating Hakuba." I looked at a recent picture.

Hakuba's hair was bright green and he was glareing at Kaito as the magician had a shit-eating grin in the picture. A girl was smileing trying to ignore

the events. I chuckled at this. "Take it these 2 are your best friends." I said. Kaito nodded.

I loved the theif and was worried about him now that I knew he was in danger. I started to look more and more into the murder case to help Kaito as much as possible. Only Haibara knew

that I liked him and it was because she knew how it felt due to likeing Ayumi. The Shonen Tentei were the only ones who knew about the Conan thing and we had decided that was how it would be.

Well besides Kaito, Hattori, Haibara and everyone who already did know that is. I still helped the Shonen Tentei find cases but I was now back to being Kudo Shinichi.

"Get some rest, Shin-chan." Kaito said some time around midnight. "You're not superman."

I chuckled. "Can't I be your hero at times. You save everyone else while whearing white and make sure that they enjoy performances and stuff. Can't I make sure you're safe?" I asked. Kaito smiled.

"Some things stay impossible no matter how hard it is." he answered and guided me to a room to use. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=2 Love Confessions

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up and made breakfast. I began makeing coffee,eggs and sausage and was half-done cooking when arms wrapped around me. "You're

an angel from heaven making me coffee,Kai-kun!" Shinichi cried holding me tightly. I turned a light shade of red as he held me in his arms.

"Um...it's ok." I said. Only Shinichi could make my poker face falter and crack this much. Shinichi nuzzled my neck and held me. "What's up?"

I asked. "Nothing. Just want to hold you for a bit...am worried is all." he said.

I sighed staying like this. It felt nice...being in Shinichi's arms. If I could give up that stupid search for Pandora that seemed pointless at

times and just stay like this...suddenly I felt stray tears fall from my eyes. Whenever I thought about the sadder times like this I ended up cutting so I didn't

want to give in or cave or whatever...now...Shinichi hummed softly in my ear. Now I hadn't craved a razor for 2 days.

Shinichi had caught me cutting as Conan a few times and it was during a heist as usualle but now we knew who one another were. "Breakfast is done." I said.

"Oh. But I have who I want and he's 20 times better than any eggs that I would ever want." chuckled Shinichi licking the side of my neck.

I was now a very bright red. "Love you, Kaito." he said. "Oh so much!" I sighed. "Love you too." I answered.

-With Hattori and Yukiko(that's the other magician if anyone wants to know)-

Normal P.O.V

Yukiko Haru wore gothic punk clothes and was known as a trouble maker. Kind of similar to Kaito(class clown/trouble maker)

but he wasn't all joking about it. Several times he was caught by the cops doing several things and now he was with Hattori.

Yukiko had dark red hair that was streaked blue. He had green eyes and wore Tripp jeans and a gothic t-shirt today and had been

caught skipping school.

Yukiko gazed at the Osakan and for once...the magician behaved. "He's hot!" Yukiko thought. Yukiko was the way he was due

to his mom and uncle's death but hated talking about it. "Yukiko-kun, you know I will protect you right?" Hattori said.

"I know but who will keep you safe if something happens?" the magician asked. "Well seeing as I know about the Black Organization

already, you can tell me anything." Hattori said. Silence and then..."They killed my mom and uncle." Yukiko said.

"Take it that's why you're the way you are." Hattori said. "Act like a gothic punk and no one suspects you. Act like yourself and

they do." Yukiko answered, shrugging. "I hate it...not being me."

Hattori pulled Yukiko into his arms and the boy cried in his arms for hours. "You feel safe. Did you know that?" he said.

Hattori laughed. "I'm a detective, ahou! I'm supposed to save people! Tell you what. If you're still not safe, you can live with me in Osaka. That place

has the best restarants ever!" he said. Hattori now had Yukiko on his lap.

"You eat out a lot don't you?" Yukiko replied. "Practically every day!" Hattori sung. "I'm a veggitarian." Yukiko said. "But I like you. You're pretty cool

to me." he said. The 2 soon ended up...dating. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=The Dramas of Love

Kaito P.O.V

"So how is Hattori?" I asked Yukiko. He smiled. "Plan on taking him to a real organic veggitarian restarant. Don't know if

he's excited on that one." Yukiko replied. I smiled. "He likes you. That's what's important."

Yukiko was from France but had moved to Japan when he was 13 and started school there. So he spoke a few languages like me. He

also had quite a bit of training like I did too from his relatives. "So how's Shinichi?" he asked.

"We're watching Sherlock tonight. Nothing big. I plan on getting snacks and stuff for a movie maraphon of detective movies and so on."

I answered. "Amazing. My boyfriend wants to take me out to eat and yours wants detective movies." laughed Yukiko.

I smiled, having always made the riddles at heists better just for Shinichi. "Hai. Well I better go." I said. Yukiko and I were ok friends

but we hardly saw one another. We were like me and Jodie Hopper. We were fellow magician kids who knew how the other felt and kept in contact with the other

one.

I left and got stuff for the movie party and was stopped by..."Have you now, Kid!...or should I say Kuroba Kaito!" said a voice I knew anywhere.

-with Shinichi-

Shinichi P.O.V

I got a note that slid in the door along with a picture. It showed Kaito gagged, beaten and bloody. The note said...

"Dear detective, I am Snake. I have what I want. This kid has been a thorn in my side for awhile. Don't you dare stop me or I will kill him in an instant! Have a good day. From, Snake."

I scowled and left putting on the new improved soccar belt that was made. I am going to make that bastard pay for hurting my theif!

-With Kaito-

Kaito P.O.V I pulled away as Snake trailed the blade along my neck. He had raped me and I was tied to a pole. "What no longer innocent for

your boyfriend, Kuroba!?" he sneered. "Bastard!" I growled with tears still flowing down my cheeks from the pain.

Suddenly a soccar ball wizzed out of nowhere and hit Snake. I saw he was unconsious and several teeth were missing. Damn! I was never

hit that hard so what!..."A new and improved soccar belt. Thought he would be a good test dummy." Shinichi said, scowling.

I rose an eyebrow. "Really, Meitantei." I said in surprise. "No one gets to hurt my theif." Shinichi responded. I chuckled at this.

-a few months later-

Shinichi P.O.V Kaito now lived with me. We had decided to live together since we were both dating. I wrapped protective arms around his waist as we watched

tv and kissed his lips. "Love you." I said. "Love you too,Shin-chan." he answered.


End file.
